walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Video Game)/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Epilogue of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Gil's Pitstop At Gil's Pitstop, Tavia takes the photographs and note posted on the board and looks at a hand-drawn map with arrows pointing to a destination. She turns on her radio. Tavia: (over radio) We were right! There are survivors out here. Radio Survivor: (over radio) Still alive?! Ah, they're gonna be happy to get rescued! So how many are we talking about? Around five, I think.= Tavia: (over radio) Around five, I think. |-|I'm not sure.= Tavia: (over radio) I won't know for sure until I find them. Radio Survivor: (over radio) Sure, sure. |-|Does it matter?= Tavia: (over radio) Does it matter? Radio Survivor: (over radio) Course not. |-|...= Radio Survivor: (over radio) Hello? I didn't catch that. Radio must have cut out. You still there? Tavia: (over radio) Yeah, I'm still here. Tavia: (over radio) They left a note, so at least we know they WANT to be found. And I can see smoke in the distance...probably a camp. I'm gonna try to make contact tonight. Tavia gets in her car. Radio Survivor: (over radio) Great! Well, just be careful and use your best judgement. We're building a good community here, we want to keep it that way. Tavia: (over radio) Of course. Tavia drives away. Camp Tavia drives up to a camp. Tavia: (over radio) I found 'em. Radio Survivor: (over radio) Holy shit! Good job! Everything okay? Tavia: (over radio) So far, so good. I'm gonna try to talk to 'em. Wish me luck. Radio Survivor: (over radio) Yeah, good luck, and be careful. Don't try to force them into anything, just get as many of them as you can. Tavia: (over radio) You got it. Tavia walks up to the survivors. Tavia: Hey, don't shoot... Russell: Vince! Vince grabs his gun and points it at Tavia. Vince: Don't fucking move! Who the fuck are you?! Tavia: My name is Tavia. Wyatt: How did you find us? I found your note.= Tavia: I found your note. Tavia takes out the photographs and note. |-|I followed the smoke.= Tavia: I followed the smoke. |-|It's what I do.= Tavia: It's what I do. |-|...= Tavia says nothing. Tavia: I'm a scout for a growing settlement up north. We go out and look for survivors to rescue them. We have food, clean water, and shelter for everyone. We're offering you a chance to help us out and start over. Bonnie: God, this sounds too good to be true. But...I think it is. Becca: Bonnie, get real! (Bonnie told the truth about Dee)= Becca: Just because you have to tell the truth all the time, doesn't mean everyone else does! Bonnie: If I didn't trust people, I'd be dead. I know that for sure. People can care about you if you let them. Becca: Like Leland cared when he let you run off alone? Vince: That's enough, Becca! |-|(Bonnie lied to Leland)= Becca: Just because she says it's true, doesn't mean it is. YOU should know about that. - (Shel voted to set Roberto free and drove away)= Bonnie: Hey! What I told Leland-- Vince: Cool it! }} (Vince left the prison bus with Justin)= Vince: I heard rumors about these places. This guy I was..."traveling" with ditched me trying to find one on his own. He thought... Vince puts his gun away. Vince: You know what? Let's do this. She looks well-fed, right? And clean? We could all use a meal and a hot shower! - (Eddie left in the car)= Wyatt: Hold up. We don't know what kind of people we're dealing with. I don't want to get stuck with some crazy asshole like Russell did! - (Russell kept Nate around)= Russell: I don't want to talk about that, Wyatt. Wyatt: I'm just saying, she could be someone like that. }} }} |-|(Vince left the prison bus with Danny)= Vince: Guys, look...if I learned one thing from Danny, it's that we have to stick together and protect ourselves! Russell: What?! That guy was an asshole! You should be happy he got killed before Shel and Becca joined us. Becca: Why? Russell: Don't worry about it. Vince puts his gun away. - (Eddie left in the car)= Wyatt: Yeah, screw this. We don't know what kind of people we're dealing with. The only reason I'm with you guys is because Vince saved my life. }} Tavia: Look, we need people, plain and simple. And you folks can decide if you want to come as a group, or split up, or whatever, but I don't want to be out here in the open after dark. So in a few minutes, I'm gonna be getting back in my car and on my way. Hopefully at least some of you will follow me. (Shel drove away)= Bonnie: Well, I'm goin'. Becca: Maybe we should go too, sis. If Roman is still looking for us, he wouldn't be able to do anything to us there. Wyatt: There's no way that guy is still looking for you. We've been to that truck stop...there's no one left. Russell: Roman's not a problem. It's following her that'll get ya killed. Shel: Look, I know it's a risk, but what else is there? If you guys are going, then so are we. Russell: I don't like this, guys. We should just walk away. I don't trust her. |-|(Shel killed Stephanie)= Becca: Shel, why are we even listening to her? She's obviously lying. Shel: Even if she's not, I think it's better to just keep on the move. Staying in one place makes you an easy target. I don't care how safe you think it is. Russell: That truck stop was a death trap! It was right off the highway, for God's sake! No way you and a bunch of sick, old people were gonna defend it! No, fuck this, she's crazy! I don't trust her. (Leland escaped)= Bonnie: Of course you don't, Russell! You don't trust anyone! |-|(Leland died)= Bonnie: Well, why not, Russell? If they have food, and medicine, and...and-- Russell: Yeah. "Medicine". Bonnie: Look-- Russell: I don't trust her, Bonnie! Then stay here if you want.= Tavia: Then stay here if you want. I'm not bringing anyone against their will. We only want people who WANT to be there. |-|I'm not lying to you.= Tavia: I'm not lying to you. Becca: How do we know that? Tavia: You don't. You don't have to come, but we'd be happy to have you. |-|What will it take to convince you?= Tavia: What will it take to convince you? Russell: I don't know. Bonnie: Russell, come on... |-|...= Tavia says nothing. (Wyatt left in the car)= Wyatt: I don't understand what the problem is? Are you really considering staying out here? Foraging for food like fucking raccoons?! I mean, then why'd we even leave the photos there? |-|(Vince left with Justin and Eddie left in the car)= Vince: Guys, trust me, we need to get to this place. |-|(Vince left with Danny and Eddie left in the car)= Bonnie: Come on, guys. I mean, we left those photos so that someone could find us, didn't we? Becca: Well, it could be a trap! What if they want to kill us? Russell: Thank you! Everyone out there is bat shit crazy! We've all seen it! Bonnie: Well, we turned out alright, didn't we? Vince: Relatively speaking. We could have killed you already.= Tavia: If we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. I had a gun, and snuck right up. Russell: Well, what's stopping you? Tavia: Exactly! Nothing! |-|You clearly outnumber me.= Tavia: You clearly outnumber me. If you wanted to overpower me, you could. Hell, I'll even go along as your hostage until you feel safe. No one is gonna hurt you. Vince: That's not a bad idea, actually. Tavia: And I'll do it, because I know when you guys see this place, you'll change your minds. |-|What are we gonna do, eat you?= Tavia: What are we gonna do, eat you? Wyatt: Are you gonna eat us? Tavia: No! That was a joke! I'm sorry. |-|...= Tavia says nothing. Tavia: Look, I know you guys are wary and you have every right to be. You don't know me from a hole in the ground and, yeah, there are some crazy fuckers out there. All I'm here to do is make an offer. You can come with me, or you can stay here. The choice is yours. So...who wants to come with me? Bonnie raises her hand. (Vince left with Justin)= Vince raises his hand. Vince: Yeah, I'm going. |-|(Vince left with Danny)= Vince shakes his head no. (Wyatt left in the car)= Wyatt raises his hand. Wyatt: Yeah, I have to. |-|(Eddie left in the car)= Wyatt keeps his arm crossed. (Shel drove away)= Shel and Becca raise their hands. |-|(Shel killed Stephanie)= Shel and Becca don't raise their hands. Russell: I'm...I'm just not sure. We've been out here for SO long and seen so much bullshit. Is it really worth getting our hopes up? Bonnie: Of course it is, Russell. Hope is all we've got left! Russell: But being smart...THAT'S what's keeping us alive! It's a safe place.= Tavia: It's a safe place for everyone. Criminal activity isn't tolerated within our walls. Period. You don't have to worry about bandits or walkers or anyone else. We look out for our each other. Is that clear? Vince: Yeah. Clear. Russell: I don't know. I don't really believe in safe places. Not anymore. Tavia: I know it's hard, but this is your only chance. We're not gonna be out this way again for a long time. |-|There are people of all ages.= Tavia: We have people of all ages in our colony. Teenagers. Whole families. It's a chance to reconnect with people the way you used to. |-|You might find people you know.= Tavia: Some of you may have been separated from friends or family...it's a long shot, but there's a chance you could find them there. Russell: Have your people been through Statesboro? Tavia: Yes, I think we have. Russell: Okay. But I swear to God, if you try ANYTHING, you're gonna regret it! Tavia: We'll do everything we can to help you find your friends and family, but understand that I can't promise anything. |-|It's your choice.= Tavia: It's your choice. Again, I'm not trying to force you or convince you. As long as you're willing to obey the rules and pull your weight, you're welcome to come. But you've gotta decide now. We're not gonna be out this way again for a long time. |-|...= Wyatt: What's it gonna be, guys? Tavia: Just remember, if you stay here, there's not gonna be anyone else coming to find you. Not for a long time. Vince: We understand. I think we've all made up our minds. Tavia: Well, I guess we have our group. (takes out photographs) What do you wanna do with these? Vince tosses the photos in the fire. Bonnie: This is a good thing. I know it is. Vince: How do we know this'll work out? You don't.= Tavia: You don't. |-|I give you my word.= Tavia: I give you my word. |-|What's the alternative?= Tavia: What's the alternative? Staying out here? |-|...= Tavia says nothing. __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episode Transcript